talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowingfists
Sena Coolidge The female version of Senel Coolidge, played by Kukki. Username: glowingfists Age: 17 Hair Color: White Eye Color: Green (unlike most of the Senels around here, who happen to have blue eyes. She's just waiting for someone to point this out some day.) Weapon: Bracers Biography Sena's history is very much the same as Senel's, only with a few odds and ends added in due to the changes in gender in her world. Men are expected to fight and become knights, especially the Gadorians, and women are supposed to stay at home and be good wives for their future/current husbands. This was mostly done out of the pride of men, for women were mostly iron erens, and therefore considered stronger. Valeska not only wanted to take the world for herself and rule it with fear and terror, but also to show the world just what women are made of, which is why most of her army consisted of females, including Sena. Sena had just as hard a past as Senel did, growing up as an orphan and a child soldier, but her meeting with Estell Telmes and Shiloh Fennes changed everything for her. Everything pretty much falls in line from there, though the personalities of the other characters are tweaked to fit with their gender. Also, Sena seemed to have develop a very tiny and unrealized crush on Grail, the male version of Grune, which is why she refuses to bring him up or dwell on him much. Upon arriving in the Dressing Room, Sena is abruptly shown that many versions of the people she knows and loves inhabit the world, including a male version of herself. It's an extreme shock for her, yet she did her best to become accustomed to it, although she bottled away stress coming from the culture change and the fact that she was away from her friends and family. Never had she sleepwalked so much. Soon after she arrived, another extreme shock came to her - the dead can come back, even in her world. Her lost lover, Estell Telmes, had arrived just before his death, and while she was in a state of disbelief, she continued her relationship with him once more, although the reality of what she's getting herself into hasn't quite hit her yet. Her best friend, Cori Valens, and her "little brother", Shiloh Fennes, appeared not long after Estell arrived, and Sena has been keeping close tabs on them all. A while after Estell's return, he told her that he'd like to perform the Rite of the Feriyen with her, as they had been planning since they were fourteen. Sena agreed, again not realizing what she was throwing herself into. Yet another shock would present itself when another version of herself under a different name would appear. Her name was Serena Coolidge, and not only were everyone's personalities just slightly different, but the names as well. This created confusion between them, yet they were quickly able to get over this and learn to become friends with each other. Nowadays, the two of them are as close as sisters, although Sena would never admit that she really loves her as such. Serena, along with Estell, are two of the main reasons that she doesn't want to leave this world. Sena can be described as stubborn, straight-forward, overprotective and brash, yet also a little smarter and more emotional than her male counterpart. Other Relationships Norma Beatty (Normouse) (mousebaitty) - One of the first friends that Sena made here, she considers her adorable, yet she would never say this out loud. Being around Nathan has made her wary of Norma's actions, but she still considers her a dear friend. She finds that petting her is somewhat therapeutic. Stella Telmes (cygnusong) - Sena has met with other Stellas, but has never been close to them like she has with this one (because the mun plays most of them). She likes to believe that she knows what Stella's saying despite the fact that she can't speak. While she loves spending time with Stella and watching out for her, she tries not to get too close since doing so makes her think she's falling in love with her and that's just weird for her. Simon Fennes (plumesdelarmes) - He's actually Serena's little brother, yet Sena can't help but look at him the same way, especially after her falling out with her own little brother. Simon cooks delicious meals and is cute and has nice hair, so Sena very much enjoys spending time with him and being the overprotective big sister that she missed being so much. She's still sad that Shiloh's essentially grown up without her knowing it.